Miroku and Sango's Fate
by anime-maniac-1001
Summary: Hello all!This is a story about Miroku and Sango as you can see.if you liked my other stories you'll like this one.I really don't know what it's about bc I'm still writing it.Just read to find out I guess!Tata!
1. Snowstorm

_**Chapter One: Snowstorm**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha although I'm trying…j/k_

"Miroku! What do you think you're doing with that hand?" asked Sango.

Miroku jerked his hand back, "Nothing. What are you talking about?"

Miroku and Sango we're walking through the forest and as you know Miroku was up to his perverted ways. Inuyasha, Kagome (who was nine months pregnant and probably had her child by now), and Shippo were at Kaede's place.

A few weeks ago they got a message of Naraku's whereabouts. It said to come on the night of the new moon and look for a castle in the west. As you should know, Inuyasha turns into a human on the night of the new moon, so he was very vulnerable. He didn't want to leave Kagome with the baby on its way anyway. Shippo and Kilala also stayed behind to guard Kagome and Inuyasha. That is why Sango and Miroku were alone on this escapade.

"Please can you try to mind your manners Miroku? We're supposed to be looking for Naraku's castle," Sango exclaimed, even though she always loved the attention.

"It's not my fault! It's the hand!" Miroku replied.

"Yea right!"

"It is!"

They soon came upon a fork in the road. One lead west and the other lay east.

"We've already been west. Maybe they're just fooling with us and we're supposed to go east," Sango said.

"Maybe. All right, we'll both go east and see if they're messing around," Miroku glanced at her.

"Fine with me," came the reply.

They walked east for a few hours, and then it just started getting really cold.

"What in the hell is this!" screamed Miroku over the howling wind.

"I don't know, but I don't sense any demon auras," Sango made her way towards him. She was afraid of storms, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Then it started snowing. Just great, she thought.

"Come on. I think I see a cabin up ahead. But it's hard to tell over this snow," Miroku looked at Sango cowering behind him. "Don't tell me you're afraid? You fight terrible, scary demons and you're afraid of blizzards?"

"So what?" Sango tried to appear brave and failed miserably. "Everyone's afraid of something. Let's just drop this and get to the cabin."

Miroku nodded and they walked slowly towards the cabin. They got to it in less than five minutes. Miroku opened the door hurriedly and ran in with Sango close at his heels.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! I'm freezing out here," Sango ran into Miroku's back when he suddenly stopped. She grasped his shoulders to steady herself. Then she felt the muscles beneath. "Oooooh!" Sango said under her breath.

"You say something Sango?" Miroku turned around.

"No," Sango turned red. "Nothing at all." She looked around. "Why did you stop?"

"Because it looks like someone was expecting their girlfriend or something and then just up and left."

Sango walked in and closed the door. She looked around the room. There was already a fire in the fireplace, extra logs, a few blankets on the floor, a pack with food on it, and believe it or not, a bottle of wine.

"Whoa! Are you sure we should be here? Someone could just come back in here and then what would we say?" Sango turned and looked at Miroku. "What if they demand we leave?"

"Nobody in their right mind would throw us out in that storm. Anyway, I doubt if anyone went out there, they're not likely to come back soon." And with that Miroku started going through the pack. "Might as well eat; we don't want all this food to go to waste now do we?"

"You pig!" Sango screamed at him.

You like? Review please!


	2. Cabin Fever

_**Chapter Two: Cabin Fever**_

"Ohhhh! I hate being holed up with you and not being able to touch you. This is not healthy for me!" Miroku had his back turned to Sango, while she was taking a bath in the heated water. They had been in the cabin for almost a week and were almost out of food.

"Too bad. I'm untouchable."

"Right… hurry up! No stay in there. I can probably get a little peek if I turn this a way." Miroku turned around and got a face full of water.

"Stop you perverted monk! This is no time for joking!"

"Ok. It's my turn now," Miroku turned around once again and instead getting a face full of water he saw Sango in a towel.

"Turn back around Miroku!" He was coming towards her with a very hungry look. "This isn't funny!" Sango got up and started running around the enclosed space.

Miroku was screaming, "Come here Sango!" but all Sango was doing was running away from him.

"This is so not funny Miroku!" Sango screamed; she suddenly stopped. Miroku ran into her back.

"Ow! Why'd you stop? I was having fun."

Sango turned around and dropped her towel. Then she started screaming, "Come and get me Miroku!"

Miroku stood there looking at Sango running around stark naked. I like this part of Sango so much better, he thought. "It'll be my pleasure Sango!" Then he ran after her.

Sango tripped and fell on the mat she laid out earlier, Miroku soon followed.

"Sango," Miroku heaved out. He was breathing hard. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know, but I like it." She got on top of him. "I like it a lot!"

Miroku looked up. "Oooh Sango! I only thought about you in this position in my dreams. But I like it better in reality."

"Right." She kissed him feverishly. "Oh Miroku! You taste so good. I need to do this more often."

"Well, you won't be hearing me complaining."

"I better not!" Sango got on her back and said, "You have on too many clothes. Strip for me, please."

"Okay." Miroku got on his feet and…

Sorry for the short chap! I'll update soon! Tata!


	3. Fevered Dreams

_**Chapter Three: Fevered Dreams**_

_Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might… (opens eyes) Gosh it didn't work! Inuyasha! You'll be mine someday!_

Ooooh! I need some water," Sango said breathlessly. She tried to sit up.

"Hold on, hold on! You need to lie down." Miroku pushed her gently back down. Then looked at her and said, "Finally you're awake. I was getting scared."

Sango closed her eyes and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"For almost three days straight!" Miroku looked down on her. "I was starting to get a little worried."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I better not tell him about my dream yet, Sango thought, he's actually not perverted now. "But it's good to know that you didn't try anything while I was sick."

"Well, I actually did do something." Miroku said guiltily. "If you look under the blankets, you'll notice that you don't have on any clothes."

"WHAT! Why did you take off my clothes?" Sango went deeper into the blankets; she was turning red.

"Because you were burning up! Anyway, the only thing I saw was your stomach and legs. You have on those under things Kagome let you have. I was a little disappointed to say the least, but I guess it was for the best."

"Right…" Sango was disappointed too. She knew Miroku could've taken off her "clothes" and seen her naked, but he didn't. And for once, she wouldn't have cared if he saw the scar on her back. Sango sat straight up and the blanket fell away, leaving Miroku to just gape at her.

Sango are you okay?" He touched her arm and then started rubbing it.

"Miroku stop! Did you forget something? We're supposed to be looking for Naraku's castle." Sango looked at him. "Did you learn anything?"

"Aww…" His head dropped. "Not really. We've been snowed in for a few days and I haven't seen or even been outside yet."

"Well, I guess it's not your fault. Help me dress and we'll go see if we can get out of here."

"I would rather help you _undress, _but I'll help you now. But when we get back, you're getting some rest."

"Fine with me!"

Miroku helped Sango get dressed and then they opened the door. There was a mountain of snow blocking the entryway.

"How in the world are we going to get out of here! We're totally blocked in!" Sango exclaimed, while turning around. "My weapon won't be able to plow through it unless you want to destroy the whole cabin and it'd be stupid to use your wind tunnel."

"Well, we could just do it the usual way; with our hands."

"But they'll get frozen! Do you have a shovel?" At the look on his face she guessed not. Sango looked around. "Do you think there are any in here?"

"Maybe, let's go check."

They both searched the cabin and found one shovel. They started taking turns shoveling out the snow. After about what seemed three hours they formed an opening.

"Oh finally! Light! I can't wait to get out of here!" Sango said, jumping up and down. "Aren't you happy Miroku?"

Miroku had a wistful look on his face. "Yeah, but I'd still rather have you under me than out there." Miroku craned his head at her.

"Well then, you'll be waiting a while."

I think I like short chaps…. Sorry folks! Review please!


	4. Miroku Gets His Wish

_**Chapter Four: Miroku Gets His Wish**_

_Disclaimer: Ooooh! This is a good one! Ummm, I do not own Inuyasha! _

I decided to be nice and uploaded this one too. It is also short, but I think you'll like it. Read on!

Miroku and Sango were sound asleep when suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and the shocking sight of lightening. Sango jumped straight into Miroku's arms.

"Hey… What are you doing Sango?"

Sango had her face buried in the crook of his shoulder. She looked up. "I told you I was afraid of storms, even thunderstorms."

Miroku jolted up. "Hold on, why is there a thunderstorm during a snowstorm?"

"I don't know and I don't really care." She pulled him down. "Just snuggle up with me for now."

"Don't mind if I do!" Miroku lay back beside her and pulled her into his arms. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Seeing as I can't go to sleep, I'll just lay here and talk to you if you don't mind."

"No I don't, but we could do something so much more interesting then that."

"Like what?"

"Like… I'll tell you later or maybe show you. Right now I want to know something else."

"And what's that?"

"I want to know why you don't like me."

"Who said I didn't like you!"

"It's the way you act. You're always slapping me and it feels like you don't trust me or something." Miroku turned around and looked at her. "Do you Sango?"

Sango lifted her head and kissed Miroku full on the lips. _This, _I know fully well, is not a dream, thought Sango, and I like it in reality so much more! Sango broke the kiss off before it could go farther and then she said, "Does that answer your question Miroku?"

"Actually it doesn't. Could you do it again?"

"Maybe…" Sango looked at him. She had a serious expression on her face. "I trust you Miroku.

"Thank you," he smiled at her. "Now let's get back down to business." He bent his head and kissed her. Miroku's wandering hand was moving steadily from Sango's arm to her breast. Miroku started fondling one then the other. He heard Sango's moans over the thunder and lightning above.

"Oh Miroku! That feels so good!" Sango panted. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"It's instinctive. Sango are you totally sure about this? I mean, I know I always act perverted, but I'm not. Well, sometimes I'm not." Miroku moved away.

"I know… Miroku get back here and finish what you started."

"It'll be my pleasure." Miroku bent his head again and started kissing her neck.

"Oh yes Miroku!" Sango put her hands under Miroku's "shirt", while Miroku slid his hands under her skirt. He then grasped the edge of her underwear and pulled them down her legs until they were off. Then Miroku slid his hands back up.

"Mmmmm Sango, your skin is so soft." Miroku's hand disappeared under her skirt. Then he touched her; right where he knew she wanted him to.

Sango bucked up. She started moaning when Miroku started pumping his finger into her while using his thumb to stroke her pussy. "Oh! More Miroku! More!"

Sango's going at it, Miroku thought; I'm going to have to keep my strength up tonight.

Sango grabbed hold of Miroku's shoulders, threw her head back and came. After she calmed down a bit she said, "Oooh… that was great. I want more!"

"Then you'll get more! And with that Miroku took off the rest of Sango's and his clothes until they were completely naked. He then widened Sango's legs and positioned himself above her.

The pain was fleeting and soon they were moving in sync. Sango wrapped her legs around Miroku's waist and pushed him deeper into her. They started moving faster and faster and they were close when suddenly there was a great flash of lightning that illuminated the whole room. Frightened, Sango "accidentally" pushed Miroku deeper into her and they both came.

After awhile Miroku got off of Sango and lay down beside her.

"That was very good," Miroku said gathering Sango closer.

"Yes it was. Want to go another round later?"

"Sure, why not. We should probably get some rest though."

"Yes you're right," Sango said snuggling closer to Miroku.

"Sweet dreams Sango."

"Sweet dreams Miroku."

You like? Review please!


	5. Results

_**Chapter Five: Results**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, etc._

"Oh the sunshine feels wonderful! I'm so happy to be out of there! Sango spread her arms wide.

"Yes, me too, come let's go look around." Miroku walked to the back of the cottage/cabin.

Sometime during the night the trees surrounding cabin bent inward towards it. They looked like they were going to collapse any second.

"Whoa, that was close. We would've been mincemeat if those trees had fallen." Sango glanced at Miroku.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Good thing they didn't." Miroku came up behind Sango and put his arm around her. Sango wrapped her arm around his waist in response. Miroku put his mouth up to her ear and whispered, "Come on, let's go back inside and see if we can think of something to do.

"Oh, I like that idea very much."

They both turned and walked back into the cabin.

"Miroku?" Sango asked. They were lying on the floor trying to sleep. "What should we do now?"

"Well," Miroku said suggestively while wagging his eyebrows. "We could always –"

Sango hit him. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Miroku gathered her in his arms. "Do you want to go back to the village where Inuyasha and Kagome are waiting?"

"I don't know. We probably should though. We've been gone for a few months. Kagome's bound to have had her child. Maybe we should go back and see them." Sango snuggled against Miroku.

"We should go back then; if not to see Kagome and Inuyasha, then to at least see their kids."

"Then it's settled! We're leaving in the morning." Sango hugged Miroku. "I can't wait!"

Sorry! I know it's short. You can't blame me! My brain went on shutdown! Next will be longer! I promise! Tata!


End file.
